


Good Company

by Zafaria



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fiction, Gen, Pets, Short Story, Wizard, Wizard101 - Freeform, hebrbbwrbbrb bbb b b, im so tired but this was a warm fuzzy thought so i fleshed it out because warm fuzzies, wizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafaria/pseuds/Zafaria
Summary: I've seen a lot of eras come and go, but how people treat their pets has always been telling about a wizard. How do you treat your pets?





	Good Company

     There was a time way before, when the first class of wizards ambled through the lands alone. Perhaps they’d meet other students in the realms, but they were never consistently in the company of a good friend.

     This was back before they took to keeping pets.

     They say the first pet ever tamed was a satyr that a theurgist found in the Village of Sorrow and befriended. It danced swiftly, hooves clacking against the cobblestone in the Commons as the other children greeted it and grinned. They too wanted companionship.

     Soon enough, sorcerers ran wildly through the commons with the open jaws of three vicious-looking heads tailing them. Small hydras waddled along by their feet. Conjurers cradled rust-colored dogs to their chests, the two sleepy heads of the beast laying over their folded arms. The thaumaturges would build snow replicas of their colossi friends.

     Even with these bonds, they could be forged deeper. What the frost-bitten students by the Ice School and the rushed sorcerers scrambling under the Headmaster’s Tower didn’t realize is there was something more, something evading them.

     The first class grew up with their old pets, surprised when they would yelp or howl when they stood and talked with friends. Stunned when they began to glow a bit and dance. The meaning of these actions was never realized among that group of students. They all graduated and took their pets to their new homes. The stormzillas would poke their heads out of baskets filled with yarn for knitting, and the helephants would curl up in a winged chair and nap by the hearth. The grown wizards would run the shop, or brew the potions.

     A new generation of wizards became invested in these pets. Some students even claimed to be pet collectors. They would hybridize their pets, creating new, unseen creatures that the others would then desire. And these pet maniacs noticed when their leviathans yawned or wiggled.

     These wizards learned that these pets had some innate abilities. They followed their masters valiantly into combat, then tried to emulate what they witnessed.

     Eventually they learned they could coax the talents out of their pets with enrichment. Chasing trails of apples, collecting food, teaching them footwork. The pets became at ease with their skills, and then began using them in battle to help their friends.

    New swarms of trainable, loveable beings were found. They would be picked up in dark caverns after fighting a boss, hatched between two older pets, or encountered after a mystical journey. Wizards began to craft ornate treats for their pets. New recipes were inspired by them. One balance wizard was surprised to find that his pet meowwing actually enjoyed eating a piece of corn sculpted from sand. He couldn’t fathom why, but then again, much of the magical world was beyond grasp.

    Some wizards treat them like accessories; useful, but requiring little more than a snack every few weeks for their aid. Others exclaim how wonderful the critter is with every show of its talent, sharing their excited words of endearment before their friends’ ears.

     Whether the chants of “Good boy!” and “Good girl!” actually encourage the pets is a question with roots as old as those of the Grandfather Tree.


End file.
